Taylor: The Dancer
by thatnotdead
Summary: Taylor Always thought so little of herself, she never thought she could truly be worth anything. She was a caterpillar, ugly and unwanted. This is silly, as we all know caterpillars become moths. ng shuggog ephaiquake llll ahazath ot age
1. Chapter 1

I shook my head as I walked down the streets of Brockton Bay. It was the light of the mid-afternoon, but it felt as if I was walking in darkness anyway. It had been almost a month since the locker incident and when everything was said and done it looked like nothing would be happening. No punishment, not even a stern talking to, nothing. Just pay the bills and in exchange, we hush up. It was a deal we had to take, but it was also a deal I hated.

It didn't help that ever since then I had had this… feeling, like there was someplace I really needed to be or some appointment I wasn't keeping. It was why I was wandering around now. I just couldn't seem to find what I was looking for. I had stayed close to the boardwalk most days, but today, today I was walking through the docks. The grim atmosphere seemed to coalesce around the place and the sight of a decently dressed teen drew eyes, but I didn't care.

For the first time, it seemed I was getting close to the place I was looking for, so I kept walking almost in a daze as I made my way through the narrow alleys and the twisting side streets. Just as I was worried I was getting lost I saw a shop. It was a small thing sandwiched in between two rundown and most likely abandoned tenement buildings, but the shop its self was pristine with not a speck of trash on its section of the sidewalk as if it's very presence ensured no such thing would happen. 'Morland's' read the sign on a post beside the door.

I walked in, though I didn't realize it until the bell was already ringing, my feet having carried me without my input up until then. The store was poorly lit and what little light there was seems to be fighting for every inch of the ground it can manage. Behind the counter sat an old, grey woman looking weary with age. The plack next to her reads "Miss Morland" and she looks up as I enter. "Oh my, is it really that time already? I thought I might have longer to rest. It's no matter though, hello Taylor." she says motioning me over on the last line.

"I normally make it a policy to not ask my clients names, but you're a special case I suppose. Your mother wasn't my usual sort of client." She held up a hand before I could speak. "Yes I knew your mother and yes perhaps I might talk of her one day, not today though. Today you are to take this box." She said grabbing a small black wooden box from behind the counter and dropping it unceremoniously onto it."You are to take this box and you are to head straight home. Don't open it until the sun has left the sky and don't try to come back until after you should."

she said then sighed. "Of course you could also burn the box and everything in it, that would probably be for the best. You won't though. I know your type, they're the only ones who ever make it to my shop. Restless and angry the lot of them. Unhappy with what they have, so they strive for more. I digress. Take the box and go home, Taylor. When you are ready to come back, or give this up. The choice is yours. Truly it would be best if you never opened the box." with that she sighed again and turned back to her newspaper.

I tried my best to catch up with what was going on "You knew-"

She ruthlessly cut me off. "Go home, Taylor. Look in the box. Then you may come back and ask all the questions you want." she said all this swiftly never looking up from her paper.

I was at a loss for words, but I knew that no matter what if I didn't leave and return later I would never get the answers I sought, so without another word, I walked out of the shop and suddenly found myself on the boardwalk. I turned around and found that the shop was nowhere to be found and I was left alone holding a wooden box. I decided it was best to think of this later. Once I was home and in relative safety and so set off towards there.

When I made it, I hopped over the rotten first step and made my way inside. Noticing the lack of dad made me sad for a bit before I remembered how many days of work he had missed between me being sick and fighting with the school. "Of course he's at work. You're not the only thing he has to worry about." I scolded myself making my way upstairs. I sat the box on my desk. I wanted to open it right away, but something told me to listen to Morland and wait until the sun went down to even consider opening it.

What did she say? "It would probably be best if you just burned it?" why would she say something like that? I was pretty sure the box must be from my mother as she brought up her first then the box, so why would she want me to get rid of it? I sighed resolving to open it the moment the sun went down, so I could get my answers.

"Taylor, I'm home." Came dad's voice from the ground floor. It was later and the sun had dipped over the horizon, but long orange strains of light were still fighting to stay visible. It wasn't time yet, but it was close I could feel it in my bones. It seemed that with every minute closer to darkness the world came the more of my attention the box demanded.

"I'm just upstairs," I shouted down not really paying attention. It was so close to dark now. Just a little longer.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he came up the stairs. They moaned with each step. This house was sick.

"I'm feeling better today actually." It was true I was feeling better then I had in a long time in fact. Answers, I had answers, they were right in front of me. I just had to wait just a minute more. Finally, the last bit of the light was forced out by the night and pushed under the horizon and for a single moment all I could think was, "I can open the box now.' part of me wanted to leap across the darkened room to that dark box, but I also remembered the warning. 'It would probably be best if you just burned it, you won't though.'

Could it be true? If I threw this into the bay would I be better off? Maybe, but I was tired of not knowing, tired of being so lost, tired of being so alone. The box seemed to offer solutions to all of this, but it also promised finality. To open it was to do something you can not take back. I somehow knew if I opened the box I would never be the same again, That on some fundamental level I would be changed.

I didn't care, I longed for something and somehow I knew that something was sitting on my nightstand. I rushed over and took the lid off. It offered one moment of resistance one moment to turn back and then it was off. Laying in the box, obviously on top of the other contents, was a letter and the first word on it broke my heart, gingerly, reverently, I picked it up and began to read.

Dear, Taylor.

If you are reading this then I have died. I'm so sorry that I have left you. I am so sorry that I could not turn away. I often said I was a strong lady and it was true, but in this, I simply did not have the will. I turned away for a while, I got a boyfriend, then a husband, then a family, but the longing was always still there and once everything settled again into a routine I was left with nothing but time to think. I thought about my decision a lot before I made it. I decided that I wouldn't abandon you even if that made it more likely I would be discovered.

It was due to the likeliness of discovery that I also chose not to involve any of you. To you, I wished to be an English professor and nothing more. That way no one would have any reason to go after you. There are rules to this game, not many, those rules are important. The biggest one is don't involve the uninvolved. As such, I was reasonably certain in your safety. There are those who break the rules of course, but I would never be able to claim you were 100 percent safe.

Regardless this is all immaterial now. I am dead or perhaps I am merely imprisoned in the deepest darkest hole available. Which one doesn't matter, you will never see me again.

That you got this letter and therefore the box it was inside means that you are affected by the family curse. At least one of us every generation will be unsatisfied. We will not know with what and it will not come until the previous person afflicted has passed or becomes unusable. You likely feel suddenly out of place and I'm sure you got this box from one of those out of the way corners of the city. I'm sure you walked around for hours looking even if you knew not what for.

Taylor, you have found it. This box is what you were searching for and if your reading this it's already too late to tell you to turn back. In this box is a necklace, wear it. In this box is a book, read it. In this box is a contract, sign it. Once you do these things you will officially start on the path that we all walk. I hope you will reach its end. You are beautiful Taylor, but if you make it to the end, you will become so much more.

I shall leave you with two pieces of advice.

1\. You are not alone. The family's curse comes with a gift. You now have a guide with you and it has seen all that has come before. It will never lie to you, but you should also never put your full trust in it.

2\. Draw the curtains, white the wall, bleach your hair, paint your skin, and dream of passion.

Sincerely,

Your loving mother.

I read it again and then twice more. The more I read it the more, well it didn't make sense, but it sort of, hanged together. As if some part of me was nodding along as I read.

I search through the contents of the box. There was a book titled 'Traveling at Night. Vol. 1', there was also a necklace of some sort of creature with wings. Finally, there was a thick stack of paper stapled together. On the top, it said, 'Ecdysis Club Dancer Contract.'

My dad has always said to read a contract before you sign, but this was from my mother. Surely it was safe. After signing it I put on the necklace and opened the book. It was only then I heard the knocking on my door.

"Taylor?" It was my dad again, lucky he didn't sound panicked, just concerned.

"Yeah I'm here, sorry just got a little absorbed in reading," I said it wasn't a lie after all.

"Oh alright." the worry drained out of his voice. "I brought Pizza today. I figured since you go back tomorrow…" He trailed off not wanting to upset me. "Anyway, I figured we could watch a movie."

I thought about that. Normally I would have likely declined. My relationship with my father had been deteriorating for quite some time, but it was only now that I realized how much that was my fault as much as his. Sure he hadn't offered to spend much time with me for a while, but it's not like I could say any better. We had both lost someone we loved deeply and neither of us had known what to do. Then instead of helping one another we both simply fell into our own holes of self-pity. It was time to fix that. Putting down the book before really even reading it I opened the door with a smile on my face.

**A broken man with broken toys, perhaps we can teach him to fix them.**

A voice seemed to whisper it into my head as I looked at my dad. I Faltered, but oddly only for a second as I seemed to simply accept that this had just happened. What was that I wondered, but it wasn't the panicky kind of wonder one would expect from such a thing. Instead, it was more of a curiosity. Something of interest, but not of importance. I shook my head and smiled again.

"Sure dad," I said giving him a hug as I made my way down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

I was halfway through walking to school when I noticed something was off. It wasn't the fact I was walking to school that was a conscious decision even if I couldn't tell you why I made it. No, what was off was the fact I felt no fear. I usually felt anxious on my way, a sort of sinking feeling that climaxed when I stepped off the bus and was in front of the gates.

There was none of that, in fact, I was surprised to learn just how confident I was. I felt as if nothing could touch me. Even thinking of the absolute worst they had done to me didn't seem to give rise to any real emotion. A little annoyance perhaps, but nothing more than a mild buzz of it. Perhaps this was part of my new powers?

Some part of me told me I wasn't a parahuman, at least not in the normal sense. I had to call it something however and had chosen 'power' out of convenience. It appeared my powers had several facets to them. I could get a sense of someone just by looking at them, I could tell beforehand if an activity would benefit me in some way, and I seemed to have a cool calm about me. I wouldn't say I was less emotional as such, just that I was more calm about things. I also seemed able to look at everything from a more logical perspective when I wanted to, but I also had a feeling that if I wanted to I could also look at things like an artist might. I hadn't figured out how yet, I had a feeling I was still missing something. I also had an odd feeling that it had to do with dreaming.

I was taken out of my musing when I nearly walked right into another student. I looked up at them and the moment there face was in view,

**Everything she loves has abandoned her at one point.**

And there it was. I didn't know this person's name, but I now knew them to their core. I knew that which affected them most. I also had a strange feeling of, well I wasn't sure what to call it. Usefulness? When I looked at dad I got a sort of minor blip, but when I looked at this girl I got nothing. She was useless.

"What are you looking at Hebert?" She demanded after a few moments.

I smirked as the reply came to me right away. "Oh, just a worthless person," I said as I slid right past her. She was either too shocked or too sad to follow, It didn't matter which. I continued on into Mrs. Knott's class.

**She wishes she could help, but she's too weak to fight.**

I couldn't really blame her, just looking at her screamed old and tired. What was interesting was the fact I got a blip from her too. What was even more interesting was it was different from dad's. With him it like a feeling of hard labor and the smell of smoke. With her, it was the feeling of a warm embrace and the smell of fresh baking. I filed that away and took my seat in the back of the class. As I walked the voice spoke.

**Her singing is the most beautiful part of her.**

Nothing.

**He's seen more death then he has life.**

No again.

**A silent watcher of cruelty.**

That one I did get another blip from. I also got an odd feeling, one of cold and loneliness and the smell of freshly fallen snow.

**He wanted to belong, I suppose he does now.**

That one came from a gang member. It had a feeling of a knife at my throat and the smell of blood.

**He dreams. Of what? He knows not.**

I stopped in my tracks. This one had a new feeling as well. The feeling of knowing a secret and the sound of opening locks, but this person also wasn't just a blip, no this person was something more. I could somehow tell he had real potential. I quickly filed this away and continued toward my desk.

The assignment wasn't difficult, make a calculator that could do the basic calculations. Easy really, once you knew what to ask of the computer. I finished it with time to spare and wasn't sure what I wanted to do with it. I could look up capes, but that seemed like a waste of time. I thought for a moment and then in a sudden bit of inspiration, I decided to look up my mom's crash.

I quickly opened the school's newspaper archive and searched for the date of the crash I got a hit for all three of the newspapers the school digitally archived. Opening up each in a separate window I began reading each. All of them went the same way. Mom was driving her old car down the highway that connected the college campus with the rest of the city. As she came off the exit ramp she apparently blew past a red light and ended up getting T-boned by a truck, she was killed instantly. Opening up the newspapers for the next day also revealed that they all agreed that she turned out to have been texting on her cell phone at the time of the accident.

I read through everything again. It was odd something…. Something didn't add up. I checked the time of the crash again. 8:30 PM. something about that time nagged at me. 8:30 PM it was an even time, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was rounded, so what was wrong with it? It was right there right in front of me, I could feel it. I sighed putting everything of importance into my notebook before closing the window. No reason to waste time on it now, I'd look through it again in a few hours with fresh eyes. Hopefully, it would come to me then.

I left the class a few minutes later and was suddenly faced with three smiling faces.

**A dangerous enemy or a powerful ally.**

That was Sophia and it comes with that same smell of blood and the feeling of knives, but she also didn't just cause a blip. She had real potential just like the previous guy.

**She threw you away once, but she is so easily lead.**

That was Emma and interestingly she also came with a new sensation. The sound of honeyed words and the feeling of betrayal. Of even more interest was that she was going back and forth between that minor blip and that feeling of potential.

**Nothing but a hanger-on, She is convincing though.**

Finally, there was Madison. She had the same feeling as Knott and was also just a minor blip.

I looked at all their smiling faces and had to admit they were good at this. All plastic smiles that only under close inspection would someone see the eagerness behind them, the anticipation.

"Oh Taylor, we're so glad to see your back!" Emma said edging closer.

"I suppose you would be," I replied before she could get the next words out. Likely some insult or a way to imply I enjoyed being in the locker or something equally childish and flawed. "After all how else would you make yourself feel worthwhile?" I continued, driving in the first nail. It was odd I somehow knew saying these things would hurt, that they would work.

Emma seemed to falter, but luckily for her, Sophia was prepared to back her up. "Like you could make anyone feel worthwhile Hebert, Even your dad wants nothing to do with you."

I laughed, I couldn't help it. Was that really the best she could do? The same tired line as always? "Oh yes, my father's depression has everything to do with me and nothing to do with the fact that the love of his life died." I smiled, it held no humor or warmth just teeth. "Just like your petty need to prove yourself as better then everyone else revolves entirely around the fact that it's true rather than the fact that you feel so out of control of your life."

She got angry at that one she gritted her teeth and her hand squeezed her hand into a fist, but just as she was about to throw the punch Mrs. Knott appeared behind me.

"Shouldn't you girls be getting to class?" She asked.

Sophia unclenched her hand, but the anger still practically radiated off her.

"Oh, Sorry Mrs. Knott. We were just catching up with Taylor. She's been gone for so long after all." Madison piped up in that light cheery tone. It was off though not quite as perfect as usual.

Knott squinted at them for a second before shaking her head. "Well, alright, but I expect you to hurry to class now. You wouldn't want to be late." She smiled at them, but some part of me knew it was mostly directed at me.

As they all started heading to class I decided to throw one last jab out. "Oh, and Madison, I do hope all of this is helping you feel more important." Madison stumbled for just a second before continuing on. Knott seemed to know something had just happened but seemed to decide to let it pass. Simply ushering me on with a quick. "You best hurry along too Miss Hebert."

"You're right, I suppose I should." I threw a smile her way. "Oh and Mrs. Knott. Perhaps try on some lilac tomorrow. I think it would look just great on you." I said as I walked off. She really could use a confidence boost and who didn't like to feel pretty?

After that, the day passed with little interaction with the terrible trio they seemed off balance and didn't even bother me when I went to eat my lunch on a bench outside. Instead, they spent most of the day simply staring at me as if I was some riddle to be solved. I was sure it wouldn't last, but it was a nice break for now. Even if their jibes didn't seem to affect me anymore they still wasted valuable time.

I was walking out of the school considering if I wanted to walk home as well when I nearly bumped right into a woman. She was tall with long blond hair. She was wearing sunglasses and a red form-fitting cocktail dress that seemed designed to show off all of her ample assets.

She looked down at me and smiled a kind almost motherly sort of smile.

**Her dancing brought her to places many will never know of.**

The description came with another new feeling one of passion, heat, arousal. As well as the sound of laughing, loving, succumbing. She also didn't cause a blip, but I also didn't get that feeling of potential, no she had realized her potential, she was strong in a way I couldn't quite describe.

"Taylor Hebert?" She asked in a soft voice that seemed to wrap around me.

"Umm… yes?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

She laughed. "Am I really that jarring to you? You were doing so well too. My name is Cynthia and I'm to take you to meet Mz. Amavasya. We really should hurry as you're already late, but I'm sure if we explain the situation she will be forgiving." She said as she walked away motioning for me to follow.

"Who is Mz. Amavasya?" I asked following her to ensure my voice wasn't lost in the noise of the crowd.

She laughed again. It was a rich smooth laugh like a fine velvet cream. "Did you really forget already? I guess it's to be expected with how you were brought into the fold. Mz. Amavasya is your employer or a least she might be if you hurry along." She walked up to a red convertible with its top already down and opened up the side door motioning me in.

"Employer?" I said thinking aloud. Then I remembered it. The contract. It had said something about dancing at some sort of club. I hadn't really been paying attention at the time, in fact, I hadn't even read the thing before signing. That was probably a foolish thing to do.

"Oh don't look so worried. Mz. Amavasya is a very kind employer, very generous. I'm sure she'll be more than willing to forgive your lateness, why you're not even that late yet, the club hasn't even opened. Now come along before that changes." I nodded dumbly before climbing into the car just as the trio walked out of the building together. Cynthia calmly closed the door and walked around to the other side as they rushed forward with an odd look in their eyes.

"So this is why you're all confident, is it? Daddy went out and found himself a hussy that was willing to sleep with him?" Emma said and I realized what the look in their eyes was, they thought they had it all figured out.

Cynthia sat down and looked over at them pushing down her glasses to get a clear view and show off her piercing blue eyes. She turned to me. "They really are pathetic aren't they?" She asked in a low voice.

I nodded. "Yes, they really are." As soon as the words seemed to land with the group Cynthia slammed on the pedal and peeled out of parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Big shout out to Bluenine for their help on this chapter, it was much improved as a result.

We slowed as soon as the school was out of sight and Cynthia laughed again. "You do know that will probably just make them angry, right?"

I nodded. "Yes. But it doesn't matter, does it? They don't matter."

Cynthia nodded at that, but she also seemed to think for a moment before tilting her head slightly to the side. "That's true, but remember that you will need allies, and soon. The path you walk is not an easy one to follow." She paused, looking me up and down. Seeming to like what she saw, she nodded again. "I think you can manage it though. You're strong, and I can tell you're more than willing to take what you want. It makes me wonder why you put up with those three for so long. But that doesn't really matter now."

As she spoke we began taking odd, almost nonsensical turns. We would head a little into the docks only to take a turn and head closer to the boardwalk, then head past it only to turn around again.

Seeing my confusion, Cynthia spoke again. "The Ecdysis Club is not a place you can simply go to. I know where it is, but that doesn't matter."

This just confused me more. "But if you know where it is, can't you just take me there?"

She laughed again, that same smooth rich laugh. "No," she said, as if I had asked something ridiculous. "The club is different. To get there, you need to find it." She spun the wheel around again, taking a U-turn and heading into Empire territory.

"But-" I stopped. I was going to protest again, but I was reasonably sure there was something I was missing here, so I just sighed. "Alright then, how can I help you find it?"

"Go to sleep, or at least lay back and rest your head," she said, again as if it were obvious. She didn't say it harshly, however, just as if it were something I ought to know.

I shrugged, not really understanding but willing to go along anyway. I reclined the seat and closed my eyes, trying my best to relax. After a few minutes, I noticed something creeping into my awareness. Like something had been hiding away and was just now feeling safe enough to show itself. I was about to focus on it when Cynthia's hand landed on my shoulder and I felt her breath on my ear.

"That's it, you're doing great. Just relax and let it come to you. It's a shy thing, easily startled." Once she finished speaking her hand left me and I was once again plunged into this weird dreamlike state. I know I was still awake, but at the same time, I wasn't anymore. Slowly I got the feeling of the presence coming closer. It was cautious, as if it wasn't sure if I was friendly or not. With every move closer, however, it seemed to gain more confidence and soon it was heading right toward me. It wasn't in a rush. It had time, after all. Instead it was heading toward me at a deliberate pace.

As it got close enough for me to feel it I slowly reached out trying to grasp it. Suddenly I wasn't in the car anymore. I could still hear the humming of the engine, but I could also hear the sound of crickets at night and I could smell pine trees and the wood.

Briefly, I was in another place. Briefly, I thought I might have seen something extraordinary. But just as I was beginning to sink into this odd place, the car came to a sudden jarring halt and I was shaken out of the not-quite dream.

I came back to myself all at once, gasping for breath and looking around. I relaxed when I saw Cynthia sitting next to me a smile on her face.

"You can relax. It was too early for you to fall all the way yet. Once Mz. Amavasya has confirmed your employment, you will be free to complete the beginnings. We are here." She gestured to the left of the car where I saw several run-down houses and chipped sidewalks. She got out of the car motioning me to follow and walked us through an unkempt yard and to a basement door done in all black. It was the only thing around that seemed in good shape. It was in remarkably good shape, in fact, the wood seemed to gleam and the handle was polished to a shine. She knocked twice and I heard the sound of a lock clicking open. She then opened the door and we walked in.

I was greeted with the interior of an entirely unremarkable club. There was a stage, chairs, and tables. It looked just like any club you might see in a movie. The lights were up and people in blue uniforms milled about cleaning and polishing the whole place. Cynthia paused for a moment allowing me to take it all in, not that there was much to take in. "Doesn't look like much, does it? Wait to judge until you have seen it open."

She gave me that warm smile again before making her way past all the people and down a side hall to a door labeled "Sulochana Amavasya, Management." She knocked on the door and a soft voice answered from inside the room.

"Yes?"

"Mz. Amavasya, it's Cynthia. I managed to find Taylor; she's here with me."

There was the sound of shuffling papers and closing books before the voice responded again. "Ah, yes, Taylor Hebert. I figured Annette's child would make her way here eventually. Send her in."

Cynthia motioned me forward before turning to walk away. Apparently, this was a meeting I was meant to attend alone. I opened the door and was greeted with the sight of a well kept office with a lush red carpet and high metal walls. Sitting behind a desk with a nameplate reading 'Sulochana Amavasya' was, I presumed, the woman herself. She was a tall, lean woman, but even at this distance, I could make out the muscles of a dancer. This was a woman who had had a career in the art and it showed.

She smiled as I made my way to the plush chair on the opposite side of her desk. She had a soft, kind sort of smile that fit in nicely with her delicate yet elegant features. "Taylor Hebert, correct?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied, trying my best to sound professional and averting my eyes before the voice got a chance to say anything. For some reason, I got the feeling I wouldn't like what it told me.

"Well, Taylor, I must admit that I am happy that you have decided to take up the torch after your mother's… accident."

"Thank you, ma'am, I hope to live up to her." And I did. In truth, I wasn't even quite sure what I was doing here, but my mom had done it and some part of me screamed that I should do it too.

"Why do you not look at me, child?" she asked and I heard as her footsteps carried her to stand in front of me.

I wasn't sure what to say, but my gut was saying to never lie to this woman, so I went with honesty. "When I look at people I get a sort of description of what they are at their core. What drives them, what's affected them most. Something like that anyway. I didn't feel it prudent to invade your privacy in such a manner."

She actually laughed at that, a light airy sound like the tinkling of wind chimes. "How very kind of you. I assure you that I am more than capable of warding off your little helper." As she said this she placed a hand on my chin and lifted it until I was looking directly at her.

**The laconic, energetic, bright-eyed, unblinking, owner of the Ecdysis Club.**

That was it. No feeling of potential or some hint of what she had done or what she was. Just a statement of the obvious and that was it. I relaxed slightly. I wouldn't have to gaze into this woman's soul.

"See, no appalling secrets for you." She smiled and returned to her seat. "Now we must discuss your employment. Are you willing to follow in your mother's footsteps?"

I nodded immediately. "Yes, of course. I want to honor her and I want to reach the potential that she seemed to think I had. I don't know why, but I think this place feels like the place where all that starts."

She stared at me for long moments, pulling out a cigarette and taking a long drag off it as she assessed me down to the smallest detail. It felt odd being under such scrutiny. I had the feeling she had assessed many people in her time and had found many of them wanting. I tried not to squirm under her gaze.

Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, she smiled and stubbed out her cigarette. "Very well. I have a job for you, then. You already signed the contract, of course, but it didn't matter until I approved it." She opened one of the drawers of her desk and pulled out a familiar looking stapled stack of paper. Putting it down she quickly turned it to the last page and, after grabbing a pen, signed her name. "You are now officially employed by the Ecdysis Club. You have no schedule. We are open every Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, and Sunday. If you want to work at any time simply come to the club before we open and we will organize a dancing slot for you." She paused looking me up and down once more. "You will be taking your clothes off."

I slowly took this all in only catching myself on the last line. "I what?"

She didn't smile this time, just stared me down. "You will be taking your clothes off. You are of course free to decline my offer, but know that this is a one-time thing. Say no and you won't get a second chance."

I sputtered at that. "But I'm underage and…" I faltered for a second before charging on. "And besides, no one would want to look at me."

Sulochana's gaze held no warmth and she looked at me like I was the biggest idiot on earth. "You are old enough to come here and ask for a job: therefore, you are old enough to dance. As to your apparent lack of self-image, I ask: what happened to the confident girl who spent all day talking down to her tormentors?"

"How did you-?"

She suddenly stood up, slamming her hands on the desk with enough force to make me jump. "I know everything that happens around my employees. Do you take me for some sort of fool who doesn't value her workers?"

I shrank into the chair. I hadn't expected this sort of reaction, but her eyes were blazing at me in an almost accusatory manner. "No, ma'am."

"Good. I wouldn't want you to think me a fool." She strode across the room, opening a filing cabinet and pulling out a file labeled 'Annette Hebert'. She threw the file into my lap, photographs spilling out of it. The pictures that now adorned my lap were of my mother dressed up in colorful costumes that left little to the imagination. She was standing on the stage, smiling and dancing. She twirled, strutted, and shook moving in such a way as to make the lights catch the sequins in her outfit. She was lighting up the room and drawing eyes to every bit of exposed flesh in turn.

Sulochana's hands landed on my shoulders and she leaned down to whisper in my ear. Her voice wasn't harsh anymore, instead, she spoke in the soft tone of a mother to a child. "Your mother was a beautiful woman, only lacking in the areas she had no wish to improve. In truth she had no need to improve them; her dances drew crowds anyway." She came back around the chair to stand in front of me. "Are you truly telling me you are nothing like her?"

I thought on that remembering all the times someone commented on how much I had inherited from my mother. All the times my dad had mentioned how much I looked like her. All the times she had said I had inherited her best features. I shook my head something rising up in me. "No, ma'am."

She nodded. "Good. I don't employ fools." She sat back down, turning back to her paperwork.

I felt the need to speak up even if I already knew that I would be dismissed. "Ma'am, I'm only sixteen."

She looked up again and sighed. "Back when I started this club that was more than enough." She put down her notes and looked me directly in the eye. "Look, I don't care how old you are. I'm not asking you to do anything horrendous. I'm asking you to dance around wearing skimpy outfits. I'm also asking you to prepare for several exclusive dances, but those will come later. Am I truly asking some great task from you?"

When she put it like that… Girls my age dance around in skimpy outfits all the time. They went to parties and club and went out of their way to show off their assets. Was it really so bad to be paid for it? It was likely better in fact. At least this way I could be sure I wasn't going to be taken advantage of. Cynthia had said that Sulochana was very protective of her employees.

I swallowed making a decision. "Alright, I'll do it. I would like some help though… I've never danced before."

Sulochana smiled again and the tension from the previous conversation seemed to finally dissolve away. "Good. Don't worry, I'm used to people coming to me with little prior experience. Cynthia told me she would be willing to train you, but if you dislike that arrangement there are other girls."

"I- no, not at all that will be fine. She seemed… nice."

Sulochana nodded once again. "Yes, she is. She has also trained several new hires before you, so she has the experience to back it up. She's dancing tonight and it's too close to showtime to have her train you beforehand. A pity, I had hoped to have you ready for tonight's set, but we do what we must. I understand you go to school and would not ask you to sacrifice your education or the opportunities it presents. Some may not understand the value of such things, but I am not one of them. After tonight Cynthia will become your official trainer. She will pick you up after school every day and bring you to a studio I own. There you will learn how to dance. Is that acceptable to you?"

"Umm, yes, but wouldn't that cut into her funds?"

Sulochana raised an eyebrow at me. I caught on quickly.

"Oh, what am I saying? Of course, you'll pay her for her time."

She smiled once again. "Yes I will, then you'll pay me back with a percentage of the money you make on your first few dances. Now go. I really must get this paperwork done."

I stood up and walked out of the office, then seeing that the club was getting ready to admit guests I continued along walking all the way out of the club. When I turned around after closing the door I was only mildly surprised to see the boardwalk. I shrugged, walking off toward home. I had a job and, some part of me noted, I had a destiny.


	4. Chapter 4

When I got home, my dad was sitting on a kitchen chair in front of the door.

**A broken man with broken toys, perhaps we can teach him to fix them.**

It was only then, as I watched his face slowly change from worry to relief and then finally to anger that I remembered how late it was. My god, he must have been worried sick. He didn't say anything, though. He just stared at me as he seemed to process his emotions.

"Hi, dad." It was all I could think to say. Where was that cool confidence I had been feeling before? I needed it now. As if summoned by my desire, it settled over me once again.

"Hi? Hi?! Taylor, where have you been? It's nine at night, and I had no idea where you were!"

My dad rarely got truly angry, but when he did it was much like a powder keg going off. A long fuse leading to a big boom. He was shouting and red-faced, but even that couldn't hide the fear in his eyes. If I went with a certain version of the truth, I might be able to defuse that anger. He might even be proud.

"I met one of mom's old friends on the way home. One thing led to another, she got me an interview, and well… I've got a job, Dad."

This seemed to bring him up short, and the whole speech I was sure he was about to launch into collapsed in an instant. He stared silently for several long moments. Bringing up mom always overwhelmed him.

"You met one of Annette's friends?" he asked in a dry, near whisper of a voice.

Another easy question. Play on his hurt for mom, and then bring up how I was bettering myself. Child's play.

"Yup, we bumped into each other and she invited me to go with her and talk a bit. We didn't talk about mom much, just about life in general. When I brought up our money troubles, she mentioned that she knew someone who was looking for employees and it sort of went from there. By eight I had a job."

He frowned and opened his mouth. I couldn't let him gather up steam, so I quickly cut him off.

"Dad, it's fine. I don't want to hear more excuses about protecting your little girl and about how you're supposed to shoulder the burden, because if you do that you'll just get mad at yourself again for your perceived 'failure'. You don't need to beat yourself up over it."

He started to look miserable, clearly going down the path I had just told him not to. Was it any surprise? This entire conversation had been set up to overwhelm him with emotion so I could better slip away-

What was I doing?

"But I did fail you, Taylor. I didn't notice you in your time of need. I let everything get worse and-"

What was I doing? I was dragging my father further into his despair and for what? To get out of a scolding? Thinking quickly and using the anger now within me, I cut him off.

"Oh, and I've been the perfect daughter, have I? No, I deliberately hid my pain from you because I foolishly assumed that you couldn't handle it." I spat the words out, slightly revolted by my own stupidity.

I had let the calmness take control, had let my little helper use my mouth for its words. I understood what mom had meant now and I was furious with how easily I had been led. He went to speak, but I simply raised my voice. I would not let this damage stick. I could fix this.

"Then when it started getting bad, harder to hide, did I come to you then? No! I withdrew from you and everyone else in an effort to not be a bother. I thought I was beating them by not fighting back, I thought I wasn't letting it get to me, but I was wrong. I was letting them tear what remained of my family apart without ever having to step foot in our house! YOU COULDN'T HELP BECAUSE I WOULDN'T LET YOU!" I was screaming now. Though the cool calm was still feeding me words, I wasn't going to speak them. I was angry, furious at my past as well. How could I have been so stupid, that I had thought pushing my dad away was helping him?

He looked at me with an unreadable expression before he let out a long-suffering sigh. He opened his arms. I collapsed into them and startled myself by bawling. I had been compounding arrogance on top of stupidity. I had let the very idea of having powers seduce me into the idea that they were never wrong. I had let the guiding hand deceive me into doing harm. It had been so easy.

It took me several seconds to realize he was crying too. Our sobs were long and deep. The kind you only get after you've bottled something up for so long that it had consumed you and you were only now letting it out. As I sat in his arms weeping, I realized neither of us had ever really gotten over mom. We had let her death consume us, haunting us more effectively than any ghost.

I don't know how long we sat there, but by the end of it, we both were out of breath with our voices hoarse.

"Dad?" I spoke in a small voice, feeling like a child once more.

"Yes, Taylor?" his voice croaked.

"I- I think we have to finally let mom go, She wouldn't want this." I gestured around trying to encompass what life, in general, had become.

He looked at me for long moments before, for the first time in years he looked like the dad I once knew, if only a little bit. He nodded with a sort of confidence.

"You're right. I think we do. It's not going to happen all at once, but I think it's finally time. She wouldn't want us to keep dragging ourselves down with her memory."

I smiled into his chest before looking up into his eyes.

**he has felt the warmth of the forge, but he does not yet know its heat.**

It changed. No one's description had ever changed before. I still got that same feeling of hard labor and the smell of smoke, but now it felt somehow more, like he was on the cusp of something. Strangely, I got the feeling that I had done this, that I could do it again. I shook it off. All those questions were for later. I laid back against him.


	5. Chapter 5

I could smell it again. The wood. The scent of pine, of animals, and of damp undergrowth. I soared over it, or perhaps I was borrowing the self of something that could soar. I-, no, we looked down on the wood. We saw its lushness, the pine trees stretching up to grasp at us, hoping we would bring an end to their loneliness. They were old. Everything was old here. They saw precious few visitors and even those few rarely stayed.

I, we, headed down as we approached a clearing to land on the branch of a tree. It sighed at the contact, no longer alone. In the clearing, silhouettes danced. They told stories, of old fables, of great legends, of bloody battle. They danced, and with their dances came the tellings of an age. One shadow danced toward me, us, and as it neared I realized it was me, or I was it.

It looked at me, told me of the past, that once we were something else, or that something else was us. It, I, was beautiful, pale and tall, with wings spread. We begged, begged each other to cross, to become one, for this had been long ago and now we were lost. I asked how, and I explained.

It was no simple task, I was to dance, to dedicate myself to the dances of old. In doing so I would become so much lesser, but then I would become so much more. It would hurt, but of course, it would. Was I truly foolish enough to believe the caterpillar felt no pain in the becoming of the butterfly? I would need helpers, followers willing to do my bidding and bring about the new me. This was not a path to walk alone. My very essence would have to dance at the edges of the earth, and to do so without support was folly.

It told me this in an almost pleading tone. I had to do all of this and then I would finally be whole again.

It looked at me and took my measure. It was an odd feeling as I gazed into my own eyes and looked there for deceit. I only found sadness, loss, and an ember of hope. I could accept, but to accept was to turn that ember into a flame that might one day consume me.

Could I do that? Could I stand to not do it?

No, no, my mom had already warned me. Here and now, those words held a truth that I didn't -couldn't have -understood at the time. I looked upon myself once more, this time in determination, in acceptance. I had been something lesser for so long that it had twisted me, changed me from a human into an animal with its only goal being survival to the next day. I would do this, I would ascend, and I would never be lesser again.

I accepted, and as I did so I felt the trees sigh in relief. I was drawn out of what I was and was brought into the tree. I could feel its bark and the dampness of the air, but above all else, I could feel the moths on its surface, how they landed, how they left, and most importantly, how they were born. The beauty was almost painful in its intensity.

They were not always beautiful, but through their trials, they became so. Unlike most, who were fated to remain their ugly selves forever, I had been blessed with the chance to do the same. I resolved to make the most of it.


	6. Chapter 6

"One, two, three, four, and kick." Cynthia's voice rang through the dance studio as I moved through the dance for what felt like the millionth time. Step, step, step, step, high kick.

"And one two three and, prepare…" Ok, this was the hard part, slight crouch while she grabs my waist and…

"And execute!" I launched myself up with Cynthia acting as my support and thrust myself forward arms spayed and head up.

Cynthia set me down with a clap. "Very, very, good. You've made great progress."

I smiled even as I was breathing heavily. Anyone who claimed dancing was easy was ignorant beyond belief; after every single lesson I was out of breath.

"Should we do another set?' I asked even as I prayed she'd decline.

"No I think not. You've already have done three, which is frankly more than I expected. It's only your eighth day. Instead, we should focus on the extracurriculars."

"Extracurriculars" was her euphemism for getting my life back in order and general power education. I took a quick check at the clock. We still had some more time slotted out. "Alright, well, my dad and I have been doing better."

"Good, good, and you've been taking my advice?"

I nodded. "Yup, it's been working just like you said. I'll even be cooking today, with fresh ingredients too, well what I can afford anyway." I hoped to be able to snatch up a few good deals on the boardwalk and make a really good meal.

"I see."

She gave me the look, the "Taylor stop being stubborn and just let me give you money" look. She had offered me some cash on day one to purchase the proper practice outfit she told me I should get. I refused. She argued and we eventually settled on her buying it for me and letting me pay her back through my dances. I didn't like the idea of owing people money, but it was better than accepting a handout.

"And how goes your schooling?"

I hesitated "It's been… better, but they just keep at it no matter what. Honestly, it's a little unnerving. No matter how hard I shut them down, they come back for more. They're starting to get… twitchy."

She nodded. "I told you, you have to shut them down permanently, make it stick. I'm sure you have it in you. Using The Artist might help."

She had brought this up too, apparently, I had three 'viewpoints,' as she called them, that I could call upon to help me. The Soldier, The Artist, and The Researcher. Each had its advantages and disadvantages. By calling on The Soldier I became stronger, faster, and generally more deadly, but it also encouraged me to be more violent and to solve all my problems with my fists.

The Researcher was the one I'd been calling on without even realizing it. They gave me muted emotions and a sense of understanding that could rival Sherlock Holmes, but it also made me dispassionate and cruel. The Researcher could quietly watch a town burn if it furthered their goals.

Last was The Artist, the oddest of all the viewpoints. The Artist could see the colors and shapes that made up reality in such brilliant detail that they could see everything. They perceived, but not necessarily understood the swaying of the world. With the right application of The Artist, I could probably become the greatest precog on earth. I'd also become batshit. That was the artist's price, in viewing the world in such vivid detail one could be tempted to stay forever in the beautiful parts.

"Yeah, maybe, but I don't want to be caught," I said after a moment's consideration.

Cynthia sighed "You need to trust yourself more Taylor, and not only when you're running around with The Researcher. You are a capable girl and you are hobbling your potential by not truly applying yourself."

"I know." In truth, I'd been using The Researcher as a crutch. Whenever things became too much I could just turn them on and boom, suddenly I knew how to proceed and it didn't matter anymore. Cynthia had insisted The Researcher didn't make me smarter. It merely helped with perception and calculation. It was hard to believe that when I felt like such a mess without it.

Cynthia patted me on the shoulder. "I know it's hard, but you must learn that you are your greatest tool. Now, how is the planning coming?"

This was the part that had me the most put off. I was supposed to be picking out people to… I guess "serve me" is really the only way to put it. They were to follow my every order and help me on my path. I wanted to take this path, truly, but actively searching for others to join me in it still felt... uncomfortable.

"Umm… Well, I got a few names that might fit." I said pulling my notebook out of my backpack and handing it over.

Cynthia took it "hmm… well, five isn't a bad start I suppose. But you haven't started feeling any of them out. Are there really only five?"

I looked at my feet. "Well no, but I'm not sure about the rest."Cynthia gave me a patient smile."Look this whole thing is really… odd ok?" I said. "I'm basically making plans for what amounts to a cult."

Cynthia nodded. "I know you have your reservations, but truly you won't be hurting any of them, not if you don't want to. You'll be making them better, in fact."

I sighed, might as well come out with it. We'd been dancing around the issue for days now. "I'm not really comfortable with people waiting on me hand and foot."

Cynthia let out a laugh, I could never help but relax at her laughs, they were light airy and musical. I was starting to suspect a minor Master effect.

"And why ever not? You deserve it, don't you? You are, after all, to become a god."

"That's just it. I'm not sure I can." I winced as Cynthia simply raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's just, you told me day one that lots of people fail at this and I'm just worried I will too."

Cynthia nodded before sitting in her instruction chair. "I see. I never meant to scare you off. Many people fail, this is true, but each failure goes a way to set up the next success."

"I'm just worried I'm not that success," I mumbled.

We sat there in silence for a while before she seemed to come to a decision. "Very well, classes are canceled for tomorrow."

I was about to protest, but she just kept talking.

"I hadn't expected to do this so soon, but it appears this particular student needs it. You are to head to Morland's tomorrow. You know the way, I presume?"

I blinked. I had completely forgotten about Morland's in the confusion of the last week. "Yes?" It came out sounding like a question.

Cynthia nodded and pulled out some paper. "Good, I'll send a letter so she'll be expecting you. You're free to go for the day."

I stood there for a few moments until I couldn't stop myself. "Do you really believe in me?"

Cynthia looked up her blue eyes warm and she spoke in a soft tone. "Yes Taylor, I really do. Your mother was one of the best I have ever met. It's a shame what happened to her. You have all of her best qualities; they're merely buried beneath the surface. Don't worry though, we'll bring them back into the light. I promise."

Tears threatened to break through so I nodded and fled out the door. I made it all the way to the boardwalk before I felt the breakdown coming. I contemplated calling on The Researcher but remembered Cynthia's warning against relying on any of the viewpoints too much. Instead, I found an out of the way bench and sobbed.


	7. Chapter 7

Lisa was bored. Coil hadn't sent any jobs their way after the casino job and the whole team had been ordered to lay low, so here she was walking along the boardwalk looking for something to distract her.

As she walked towards some of the more out-of-the-way shops, thinking that might help, she came across a girl sobbing on a bench.

**Dealing with long-repressed grief, dealing with new responsibilities, is walking the path-**

Lisa stopped her power. Walking the path?

**Walks the path of a thousand ages. She hopes to find the-**

Lisa cut her power off. That was interesting. In her experience, there wasn't much that could stop her power. In fact, the way she understood it most anti-thinker powers shouldn't work against her ability. It was more indirect. Why was it spewing nonsense? She couldn't help but investigate.

Lisa walked toward the girl.

**Is having trouble adjusting. Will accept comfort. Will accept comfort from strangers. Is going through great change. Will change to be perfect and-**

Lisa cut her power off. It seemed the longer it ran the more nonsensical it became. Well, at least she wasn't bored anymore. Now, how to approach?

**Severely distressed. Starved for physical comfort. Will accept physical comfort. She will walk a thousand miles to the shore-**

That's quite enough thank you. Best keep it to short bursts. Lisa walked over and patted the girl's shoulder. The girl looked up,eyes wide. She simply stared at Lisa for a while before she shook herself.

"I'm sorry, am I in your way? Did you want to sit here?" The girl asked already moving to get up. Lisa shook her head and planted herself down next to her, never removing her hand.

"No, I just saw you over here and thought I should help you out. Girls stick together, right?" Lisa flashed her most dazzling smile and placed her other hand on the girl's other shoulder. trying to keep her grounded.

"I'm sorry for making a scene, I was just going to do a bit of shopping and I got a little overwhelmed. I'm so sorry."

**Hasn't noticed you're touching her. Subconsciously enjoys the feeling. Is a little out of it. Is used to looking through those cold eyes of-**

Okay, so the girl obviously wasn't doing so hot.

"Hey, look. Stop trying to walk away okay? You're obviously not okay right now. What's up?"

The girl looked at her for a long time and after a moment Lisa felt oddly scrutinized.

**Has activated a power. Is looking deep into your soul to judge you-**

Lisa cut her power off yet again. This was ridiculous, now it was going all Fairy Queen on her?

After a few more moments the girl nodded. "I just feel… I don't feel ready."

Lisa nodded, finally progress. "Ready for what?"

"I- well- I just inherited a big job and I'm just not sure I'm good enough, I'm not sure if I could ever be good enough."

**Has taken on a job of such importance as to make the angels weep-**

Jesus, it was getting worse.

Lise smiled "Well I think you're being too hard on yourself. You said you inherited it right?"

The girl nodded shakily.

"Well, then whoever left it to you obviously thought you capable right?"

That seemed to bring the girl up short as if she had never considered that.

Lisa pressed on. "So, if you trust whoever left you the job that means trusting yourself."

The girl smiled just a bit. "I guess you have a point."

Lisa nodded smiling. "See, simple. The thing that will hold you back most is doubting yourself." And didn't she know that little song and dance? She still remembered it sometimes, it was never any better.

**Feels better-**

Well, that's that. Lisa smiled. It would be best to contact the girl later, after she had time to appreciate her help. This had proved an interesting distraction. She turned to leave.

Wait, what was that?

Lisa turned back to the girl, but she waved Lisa off.

"Thanks, sorry for interrupting your day." The girl's voice drifted over to her, but she barely heard it. For a moment there, she could have sworn that she saw… something.

"It's no problem," she said absentmindedly as she slowly turned away. There it is again. It felt like someone… something, was watching her. Lisa slowly turned her field of view until the girl was only kind of in focus, just barely glimpsed out of her peripheral vision.

There was the feeling again, like being watched. It felt oddly similar to her… mandatory stays in Coil's base. Like something was watching and assessing her every move, seeing how to maximize her usefulness. Then after another moment or two, she felt it dismiss her. As if she was unimportant.

No, it was more than that, it thought very little of her, it gave off an emotion not dissimilar to contempt. Well if that's how it felt, she would just- suddenly her power was wrenched open.

**AND THE SUN SAT UPON THE SKY AND TURNED AND TURNED AND TURNED,-**

She tried to push it down, to cut it off, but it just kept coming.

**AND THE GRAIL SAT ON THE GROUND JEALOUS AS THE WOLF RAN. FOR THE FORGE WAS FOREVER WORKING AND WITH IT'S ROAR CAME THE THUNDER OF A SEASON AND WITH IT'S CRAFTING CAME THE QUAKING OF THE EARTH.**

"Please, please," Lisa pleaded, with what she did not know. She clutched her ears against the voice even if she knew it fruitless.

**DEAR CHILD, YOU DO NOT YET KNOW THE TRUE SOUNDS OF WAR. THE GNASHING AND CLAWING AND THE HATRED, THE MOMENT WHEN EVERYONE MUST FIGHT FOR THOSE PITIFUL SCRAPS. FOR WAR IS BORN OF JEALOUSY-**

Lisa screamed, thinking perhaps she could drown out the voice, it was a foolish notion and she understood that, but a cornered animal will try anything it can.

**AND THE FORGE WAS JEALOUS OF THE SUN FOR NO MATTER HOW BRIGHT IT'S FLAMES OR GLORIOUS IT'S CREATIONS IT COULD NEVER DRAW THE ATTENTION IT DREW.**

Lisa's head felt like it was about to burst as the headache continued mounting, she was out of breath to scream and strength to stand, so she fell to the ground gasping.

**DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO LONG FOR SOMETHING WHOSE ATTENTION YOU COULD NEVER HOPE TO GAIN? SO THE FORGE MADE ITS GREATEST CREATION MADE WITH THE LOVE IN IT'S SOUL, BUT THIS WAS NOT MEANT TO BE. THE SUN DENIED THE GIFT.**

Lisa felt a warmth trickle down her face and was vaguely aware she had a nose bleed. She was equally aware she had drawn a crowd and someone was shaking her.

**BUT TO DENY LOVE IS TO BREED HATE AND THE FORGE CHANGED THE GIFT, MADE WITH IT'S LOVE, INTO A WEAPON TO REDUCE THE GLOW SO THAT PERHAPS THE SUN COULD APPRECIATE HER FIRES.**

Blackness began encroaching on her sight, but it seemed to be held at bay, as if something was keeping her awake, making her listen.

**AND SO SHE STRUCK WITH LOVE IN HER HEART AND HOPE THAT THE SUN COULD FINALLY SEE. AND THE SKY BROKE AND THE WOLF WAS DIVIDED AND THE SUN LOST ITS SPLENDOR. IT LAYS IN RAGS AND WATCHES IN CRESCENT AND IT STILL YET WATCHES THE HOUSE.**

It was finally slowing down, the black was creeping in, no longer held at bay.

**BUT FEAR NOT, FOR ONE DAY SOON WE SHALL AGAIN SEE THE SUN IN ALL IT'S SPLENDOR.**

Finally, mercifully, Sarah was permitted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Big thanks to both bluenine and geogio13 for there help in betaing!

* * *

Before I even knew what I was doing, I called upon The Soldier and scooped the girl up while running toward the nearest hospital. I still remember her walking up and offering help. I had chanced a look at her soul, just to make sure she didn't have any bad intentions.

While she has learned many truths, she has yet to find the one that matters.

That's what I heard whispered in my ear. Then I noticed her staring at me as she walked away, and she began to scream. The whisper changed.

**She finally learned something that matters.**

Cynthia had warned against humanizing my helper, but it was hard not to attribute a certain level of human smugness to its words.I was responsible for this, or at least some part of me was. The girl was limp, her head swinging from side to side as I ran. I was running full tilt, but I did not tire. I did not waver. I had to get her help. I had done this to her.

We were nearing the hospital when the light finally, dimly, returned to the girl's eyes.

"What's happening?" Her voice sounded not unlike a child who had just woken from a nightmare.

"I'm getting you to a hospital."

For a moment life surged through her. "No, you can't." She paused looking at my face before rushing out words. "It's not that I don't appreciate your help, but I can't go to a hospital."

I felt the anger, a low simmering thing, but I fought it back. This was no time to lose control. I didn't think she was being intentionally difficult, but the Soldier clearly disagreed.

"What do you suggest then?" My voice came out harsher than I meant it to and she flinched away.

"I know someone who will be discreet. Please, I need to go to Cherry Road." Her eyelids began drooping again as the sudden burst of energy was receding.

I did not pause. One did not pause in the middle of a mission. Instead, I envisioned a mental map of the bay. To my shame, it wasn't very detailed. I would need to rectify that. Intel is the most important asset on any mission.

"How can I get to this Cherry Road?"

The girl was obviously heading quickly toward unconsciousness, but she seemed to have more reserves then I gave her credit for. Her eyes refocused on me.

"Head left, walk three blocks, take a right then walk five more blocks. It's an old building, blue paint, and a rusty metal door."

I nodded, already visualizing the route as best I was able with my limited mental map. I picked up the pace. The girl wasn't bleeding or anything, so a rough ride shouldn't hurt her so long as I made sure to support her head. I moved swiftly and purposefully through the streets; she was safe for now but she would be an encumbrance if we were attacked. I would be forced to put her down and that would leave the principal out in the open. We hadn't cultivated my path enough to be granted the level of power necessary for that kind of fight. I scowled at myself. I had been lazy, content to practice dance and keep the bullies at bay.

Cynthia was right. I hadn't applied myself. Imagine what we could have been by now if we had worked on improving the connection? Well, beating myself up over it wasn't helping. The best time to start would have been yesterday, but the second-best time was right now. I pushed myself further as I saw the sign for the road I was looking for and began scanning for the house. There! It would be generous to call the old clinic "blue," but it was the only place here that even resembled the color. I ran up and kicked the door in.

An old man shot to his feet as I carried the girl into the room, pushing past him I quickly found the table and laid her on it. Mission Complete, and not a moment too soon. There wasn't much time left.

I suddenly felt very tired as all the strength and speed fled me in an instant. That odd sense of focus and awareness left too and I sagged into a nearby chair. Just then the old man burst into the room, red in the face. I simply pointed at the bed and as he turned, all the color drained from his face.

"What happened?!" he demanded, but I was too tired to answer. How fast had I run? How long? It was all a blur to me, all that had mattered was making it to this clinic, completing the mission, saving the principal. I dimly realized I hadn't just called upon The Soldier. I had let him in, like I let The Researcher in before. Perhaps I would panic about that later, but right now I was too tired.

I awoke to light shining in my face and blinked to find it was the light of the early morning sun. I let out a sigh and snuggled deeper into the covers, I had at least thirty minutes yet judging by the amount of light. I could rest here a little longer. It took me several sleepy seconds to remember where I was, I shot up in bed.

"Easy there. Doc said you were exhausted when you brought me in. You went out like a light."

I turned to see the blond girl that had helped me and that I- I looked down at the sheets

"Hey, are you alright? Oh, I see. Hey, no worries. I already figured out you didn't do it on purpose. In fact, I'm not sure you really did it at all. It's a little fuzzy, so it's taking some getting used to."

I frowned. "What?"

"Oh, you really don't know. Well, that confirms you didn't mean to. Should I tell you?" She studied me for a second before flashing a wide grin. "Yeah, I should. I had powers."

That really didn't answer any questions, if any it raised more.

"Oh yeah, I guess I should start at the beginning. Well, thirteen point eight billion years ago…"

I groaned and she grinned.

"Just kidding. So, the short version. I had powers, think of me like a… sort of super Sherlock. Could look at a person and know their whole life story, right?"

I nodded. I sort of understood.

"Right, well, when I saw you my power started going off the rails spouting all kinds of stuff, right? Well, when a crying girl on a bench makes your power wig out you investigate. Well, no you don't. You walk away from the potential Master/Stranger and hope to never see it again, but I investigated for… some reason. Something to look into later, I guess. You with me so far?"

I nodded. I wasn't sure I was, but I understood all the words. That had to count for something.

"Alright, well when I went and investigated your power - I don't think it's a "power" in the typical sense of the word, but we'll call it that for now - it noticed me checking it out."

I thought back. I remembered the feeling of her. Like knowing everything and feeling nothing. What had really thrown me off had been the feeling of potential I had gotten from her. She could rise higher than anyone else I currently knew.

She nodded. "Right. So your power thought I was worthy or something, but I had been… spoiled? Corrupted? Apparently that just wouldn't do, so your power went and tore my power to shreds."

"What?!" I started.

"Oh don't worry about it, it hurt, but it had to. Anyway, after it was done it sort of used the gap that left to, well, infect me is the best word I think."

I did what now?! "What do you mean?"

She grew that smirk that seemed to be her true face. "Oh, you're blowing it way out of proportion. You didn't hurt me or anything you just... changed me. I"m different now and, I think, better. Thank you."

I stared at her for a long moment, the phrasing made it sound like I had violated this girl quite profoundly and here she was thanking me? I suppose if she thought it was ok then… wait. What if I was a Master and she only thought-

"Nope." She said flashing that grin and breaking my train of thought. "Not a Master effect. I checked. I have a theory about my old power, but that's for another time."

I frowned. Well, if she said so. "Well, you're welcome I suppose." I then realized we hadn't been introduced I quickly stuck out my hand, blushing. "Taylor," I said before thinking that maybe I should have gone with a cape name.

She giggled and took my hand. "Sarah, nice to meet you."

We shook, then I turned to look out the window as the birds chirped. I guess this whole situation had turned out well. I laid back in the bed, maybe I could get a few more winks before school… I shot back up.

"Fuck, how long was I out? Dad will be worried."

Without missing a beat Sarah shouted. "Victor, a phone." A think black man walked in and gave Sarah a look, but she just made a 'hurry up' gesture and he pulled out his cellphone and handed it to her. She quickly punched in a number.

Who was she calling? She couldn't possibly know dad's number.

"Hello? Mr. Hebert?"

The phone exploded with volume.

"Sir, Sir I'm sorry. Please calm down."

A frown.  
"She's right here. I haven't done anything to her. We met at the boardwalk and before we knew it we had become fast friends".

Another, longer pause. I imagined dad calming himself down.

"Oh, she decided to sleep at my place. Yup, poor thing, I took her on a bit of a shopping spree. It's an impulse. I'm sorry sir, but we were going to call it a day after a movie, but she fell asleep almost as soon as she hit the chair."

It was at this point I had to give Sharahs acting props, every line held just the right amount of emotion a little upset, a little embar4sed, and just a hint of amusement all blended into the words to make it sound just right.

Well, I didn't drive there sir, I live near the boardwalk you see, we decided it was best if she took the guest bedroom rather then wander back home at night dog-tired. Absolutely, sir, I'll just wake her up, she might be a bit groggy"

Sarah then muted the phone and waited a few seconds before handing it to me. "He's worried and wants to talk to you." I nodded and took the phone.

"Dad?"

"Taylor if you are in any danger tell me you're fine. If you're okay, say your mother's full name."

I sighed. It was a tad annoying, but I could see his reasoning I wasn't sure if that made it worse. "Annette Rose Hebert, I really am fine dad, it happened just like she said."

The line was silent for a moment before he spoke again his voice full of relief. "Alright, Taylor I just- Did you have a good time?"

I smiled "Yeah dad."

"Well good, hand me back to your friend. I'll need to get you to school."

I did, though I was a little worried about how Sarah would get out of that one.

"School, I assume? Well, don't worry, I can handle that. Oh, I drive I just didn't in that case. I see. No sir that makes complete sense. You could always meet us at school. I see. Well, I live on east Newberry, the third apartment building. Eleven B. Yup I'll have her ready don't you worry. Shopping trip remember? Alright bye now." Sarah turned at me and flashed her grin. I had a feeling she would be doing that a lot.

"Well, we'll need to pick out some clothes for you - I already told him I bought them - and then rush over to my house before he gets there. He's not super worried anymore and we have time until school starts, so I'd give us... forty-five minutes, maybe an hour. Come on, off you trot."

I laughed as I got up and decided to chance a look at her, a real look.

**With the voice silent, the light leaks through.**

That was odd… but it didn't really sound like a bad thing. We were walking out the door when a thought occurred to me.

"What power did I give you exactly?"

Sarah grinned her grin, "I'm psychic."


	9. Chapter 9

It was 9 am on a Sunday and I was having coffee with a friend. To most people that thought would have been utterly boring. To most people having breakfast with a friend was not an event of note.

I am not most people, it seems.

It was a beautiful Sunday morning while Sarah and I were sitting at an out-of-the-way booth, sipping coffee and waiting for our food. It was such an utterly alien idea that I had to convince myself several times that Sarah wasn't out to get me. It didn't matter that I had let The Researcher analyze her body language. It didn't matter that it had told me she was being nothing but honest. For the last week, she had been calling me and sending emails and every last one was kind and interested in my response.

She was even proving a help on getting a handle on my abilities. I didn't have any idea how she picked up hers so easily. When I had asked she shrugged and said it had something to do we how they interfaced with her.

There was the last detail that put me on edge; Sarah was a high-level Thinker. She had said she had ten minutes worth of precognition, a week's worth of postcognition, and the ability to read surface thoughts and pull out routine information. Honestly, it was a little creepy, like when I had mentioned my problem with the bullies and she had sent me a full map of my school with likely routes to avoid them as much as possible as well as good places to hold confrontations should the need arise.

What was even more worrying was, given that she could see ten minutes into the future at will, it was possible she just saw all my attempts to figure out her motive coming beforehand and prepared. She had actually picked up on my worry and laughed saying that her power was limited, and like my viewpoints, she could only use it for so long before it needed to rest.

I'm not sure I was fully satisfied with her answers, but I had accepted that if she was lying, she would be able to see me coming before I could see her. It was probably best to just accept things and move on.

"You're staring at your glass again." Sarah's voice broke through my thoughts and I glanced up, embarrassed.

"Sorry, just thinking."

Sarah grinned. "I know, whenever you get lost like that it's a safe bet that you're thinking brooding thoughts, what's up?

I sighed. "Just thinking about all the changes that have happened."

Sarah nodded grin slipping off her face. "Hey, I know it's a lot to take in, but it's been turning out well so far right?"

I frowned, all in all, she was right, things were going pretty well so far, in fact, Cynthia had said that I was probably going to be ready for my first dance by Friday and I had to admit I was a little excited to put all my hard work to the test, but I was also very nervous. I was contemplating taking the whole of next week for that little bit of extra practice, just to be sure, but I had a feeling Cynthia would disapprove, she was always pushing me to be better, to push myself further and rise higher.

"I suppose, it's still a lot to take in and it's not like I've solved everything."

Sarah nodded. "This is about the bitches three right?

I nearly spit my coffee all over the table and Sarah grinned. "Where did that term come from?"

"Seemed appropriate, there are three of them and they are the biggest bitches I've ever heard of."

I let out a snort, she did have a point.

Her grin vanished and she got serious again. "Anyway didn't your teacher say one of your viewpoints could help?"

I tensed. "Yeah…"

Sarah sighed. "But you're too nervous to try it. Taylor, have you even called it up at all? Even for a little bit?

I mumbled "No." While attempting to take the keenest interest in my coffee ever experienced by man.

Sarah Sighed. "Look Taylor I understand it carries risks but limiting yourself to just two-thirds of your power is dangerous, what if you badly need it at some point? Wouldn't it be better to practice with it on a small task before being forced to use it for a big one?"

I let out a long sigh. She was right, that's the infuriating thing about Sarah her points were always good and well made. Living on this earth, and in Brockton Bay specifically carried certain risks, risks that could kill me if I was unprepared. I had begun working with all my other viewpoints, taking up running and weight lifting while throwing myself into studying, but this one… this one made me nervous, the prospect of going mad tended to do that to people.

"How about this, I'll turn on my power and watch you and you call on it right now," Sarah spoke up after a moment's silence.

"Can you do that? Monitor me?"

Sarah gave a confident nod. "Can't see any reason I can't, just let it in real slow and be careful to not accept it into you, when you're on full steam my power tends to get real fuzzy about you.."

I looked around "Is this place safe?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow at me. "Taylor, we're in a coffee shop, now stop stalling."

I wanted to argue, but she was right. It wasn't like Lung was going to break down the door or anything. I took a deep calming breath before calling upon The Artist.

It had never before occurred to me how beautiful the world was, the colors, the shapes, the sounds, it all blended together to create a harmony that could bring a tear to the eye of even the most jaded of men if only they stopped to look and for the first time I had.

I say the colors of stress on the staff and the color of exhaustion on the cashier. Looking deeper into her canvas I saw color, dark and deep, clinging to her, she had a nightmare last night, she would have another tonight. Poor thing would likely never forgive herself unless someone helped.

She was beautiful still though yes, even the ugly parts had a beauty all their own. I could see it clearly in the little girl two booths down. She couldn't be more than eight and yet she had to endure an abusive mother, a mother who had decided to place the blame for all her failings on her. Her father didn't notice. I could see the divorce still haunting his reflection's eyes. He was exhausted too. He had three jobs that he had taken to support his little girl, he wanted to win custody, but such a thing required money.

It was terribly sad, but also beautiful in a way, he had taken today off, one of the few days each month he was permitted to see his daughter. He adored her, he thought she deserved the world and slaved away for the chance to give it to her. It was a mix of sorrow and love that brought to you images of only the most intense of art.

We turned to gaze out the window. It truly was a lovely day outside, the sun-dappled the sidewalks and people smiled and greeted each other on the way to work. It was too bad it wouldn't last. A storm was coming.

We could see it, we could see the colors of the world and they swayed and moved in such bliss now, but if one were to focus on the edge of the scene they could see the hints. We didn't just look at the edge, we soaked it in and there we saw it.

Rain it was pouring rain, there was the flashing of lightning and the roaring of thunder. The streets where flooding and we could hear the cries of the children. They were so scared so lonely, there was no one to save them as they screamed for mercy. They would never receive as we watched their faces turned white and their lips blue until finally the screaming stopped and they sunk below the water for the last time. we wanted to help, we wanted to reach out and bring them close, warm their bodies and save their souls, but we couldn't. we could only watch as they were swept away never to be seen again. And there, on the horizon, I saw-

SMACK

I quickly found myself laying on the floor. Sarah was grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

"Taylor? Taylor?"

She was not shouting but seemed to be on the brink of doing so. I shook myself and got back into my seat, I looked around expecting a crowd only to find a few people looking our way, none of which seemed terribly interested.

"I'm ok, Sarah I'm fine." I felt something on my face and reached up to find my face wet with tears and looking at my seat showed the same result.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

I looked around a little light-headed as I rubbed my already sore cheek. "What happened and why isn't everyone freaking out?"

Sarah sat down heavily. "In reverse order." She paused to show me, something. It didn't seem terribly interesting. "This is a device I asked my boss for a while back. It was made by Toybox. It projects a master field that tells people that the things inside its radius are uninteresting."

I frowned and suddenly the device came into focus, it was a long thin cylinder that glowed an odd blue color.

I nodded. "So, why don't you have that with you like everywhere?"

Sarah Sighed. "It requires a lot of energy, so it's got to be plugged into work, that's why I always choose this booth. It's got an outlet. It also not very powerful our little stunt there pushed it pretty much to its limit notice the people taking a little notice?"

I nodded. "Alright, so what happened?"

Sarah frowned. "What do you remember?"

I closed my eyes in thought. "Well, I called upon The Artist and then.." My eyes widened. "That sneaky bitch, no wonder it's the most dangerous viewpoint."

Sarah raised an eyebrow

"It encouraged me to look deeper into the picture, to tease at more beauty and meaning, I had let it in without even realizing what I was doing."

Sarah nodded. "That's pretty much what I thought, your eyes… they sort of lit up and then you started looking around and before I knew it my power was throwing fits and you were staring out the window wide-eyed and weeping. It was a little creepy."

I frowned. "I remember seeing… something, I don't remember what, it's a bit fuzzy."

"Probably because you cut the connection abruptly and not consciously."

I nodded, it made a sort of sense.

"So what do you remember?"

I frowned dredging threw the hazy memories. It was like trying to recall a dream. "The cashier is tired, suffers from nightmares. She'll have another tonight"

Sarah nodded pulling out a pen and a pad.

"The little girl two booths down, there's something wrong there."

Sarah started taking notes.

"And…" My frown deepened as I tried to dig up the last bit. "Water, lots of water."

We sat in silence for a minute as Sarah continued scribbling notes down. Finally, she looked up.

"That everything?"

I nodded.

"Alright well I had a look into their pasts and it appears you were right, on both counts. I can't speak to the cashier's future, but she's had nightmares almost every night for at least the last week."

"And the little girl?"

Sarah looked a little ill. "She's in a bad way, but I already got a plan ready, so don't worry."

I frowned, but nodded anyway, is Sarah said she had it handled she likely had it handled.

"As for lots of water, I have no idea what that was about except maybe expect a large storm in the future."

I nodded and the waitress came with our food. We ate quietly each of use chewing on what we had learned. Sarah was the first to speak up near the end of the meal.

"You're going to need to practice with The Artist a lot more."

That time I really did spit out my coffee, luckily it was just a small sip.

"What? I asked incredulously. Sarah held up her hands.

"Look I know it was worse than we thought, but that doesn't mean all my other points are invalid, you'll still likely need its edge at some point and if you give up now it will be even worse when you do need it."

I laughed. "And how do you figure that? I made quite a mess of it this time."

Sarah looked at me seriously. "Because next time I might not be there to pull you out, because if it can seduce you that bad while sitting in a coffee shop, imagine how much worse it will be when you know you need its help? What if next time you go so deep there's no coming back out?"

I wanted to scream, to shout and say I would never fall for the same thing twice, but she was right and the pleading tone in her voice wasn't helping.

I sighed. "Alright, you've still got a point, but next time we're doing it in a basement somewhere. The fewer stimuli the better."

Sarah looked a little sheepish "Honestly being a thinker I should have thought of that beforehand."

"It's alright Sarah, you couldn't have known what was going to happen." It was true, her powers tended to act up around me, especially her precognition.

"Alright, well let's finish our meal then I'll see which basement I know of is the barest. Then we can work on a plan to finally remove the bitches three form your life ok?"

I gave a small smile. "OK."


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure about this, Sarah?" I asked for the fifth time. I was stalling, she knew it, I knew it, I knew she knew it. She just gave me a tired smile.

"Yes, Taylor."

"But, well…." I turned my head to survey the unfinished basement we were standing in. It was all the same, grey concrete walls. True to her word, Sarah had found a place that would contain nothing of interest. Nothing except for her, "You're the only thing I'm likely to be able to latch on to. You know that, right?"

For the first time in a long time, Sarah's grin faltered. It was only for a moment, but at that moment I saw uncertainty and a little bit of fear.

"It's okay, Taylor. You have to learn someday; why not today?"

I snorted. "Because you don't seem entirely ready for this?" It sounded like a question, but it was more a statement of fact.

Sarah simply sighed and shook her head. "And I likely never will be. Let's just get this over with."

I nodded. We'd been arguing in circles for far too long. I took a deep breath, let it out, then…

It suddenly struck me how beautiful Sarah was. Her blond hair cascaded down her head and settled on her shoulder in such a way that it was obvious she put a lot of time into making it just so. There were freckles on the bridge of her nose that made her look younger and could only be described as cute. Her eyes were the green of bottle glass and she held herself in an absolutely confident manner as if all the world was an open book to her. I suppose in a way it was.

Yes, Sarah was a beautiful young woman and shedding the false skin of "Lisa" had only improved her.

Ah yes, Lisa. A falsehood, a fiction used to hide and Lisa had hidden from many things. People, places, thoughts, guilt. That was the biggest one, guilt. Lisa had been guilty, Lisa hadn't understood, Lisa wanted to know. And she did know, she spent all her time knowing, but never once did she stop to know anything useful. Lisa was a puppet, a tool. She had thought she had become her own master only to have been being strung along the entire time.

It was cruel, really. She was given the solution to her problem but had in return been given more problems. That's what happened when you didn't work for your solution when they were just handed to you. You didn't know how to use them properly and only ended up in the exact same predicaments.

All this was the reason she never truly grieved and why the doubts would continue to haunt her at night-

It was only after Sarah hugged me back and began sobbing into my shoulder that I realized I had cut off my power and leaped across the room to pull her in and comfort her. I'm not sure what possessed me to do it, but I also found myself slowly stroking her hair. I was tempted to stop, to disentangle myself and begin apologizing, but I stayed my hand. If Sarah truly didn't want me touching her she wouldn't be sobbing on me and trying to hold me.

I slowly lowered both myself and her to the ground and there we sat for I'm not sure how long, but I knew it was a long time because by the end of it Sarah's had stopped sobbing and was simply holding on to me occasionally taking a huge breath. Eventually, she looked up at me and her green eyes said a thousand words. She didn't need to speak, I knew what she was asking.

I was nervous, no I was downright scared, but Sarah had willingly bared her soul to me it was only reasonable that I return the favor. I sucked in a long deep breath and then I began. "I had known Emma since I was a kid…."

Madison was very unsure lately. It was odd. Hebert had never really stood up for herself. She had started talking back, but she never really faced them head-on. Instead, she seemed to be… delaying them. She always seemed to say just the right thing at just the right time to make the whole group lose their balance, only for a moment, and then slip away before they got a chance to regain it.

If this had been the only thing happening then Madison likely could have dealt with it, but the others were starting to act… odd. Every day they didn't get a chance to "put Hebert in her place" as Sophia put it, they seemed to grow more and more restless. It was honestly a little creepy. They spent more and more time planning their next move, and it was getting to the point where their grades had started to slip.

Luckily, after that happened, they had come to their senses a little. They still spent far too much time just staring at Hebert. They looked upon her with such intensity Madison had begun to wonder if they secretly harbored feelings for the girl. It was a ridiculous notion, but the look in their eyes reminded her of the look her dad got when he smelled a meal cooking after a long day of work. People just didn't look at people they despised that way. Well, no one healthy did, anyway.

There was the crux of the matter. Madison had been slowly coming to the conclusion that her friends weren't well. In fact, if she took the time to look through past experiences, she was beginning to realize they hadn't been well for a long time. And if they weren't well, then what about her? Was she just as damaged? Just as deranged? These thoughts haunted her.

She had never been the one to come up with the plans, nor had she been the physical one. She had always just tagged along, always played her part. She had always been in the background, even during the big stuff.

It was at this point that it hit Madison that she was a hanger-on. She was useless. She never did anything, she was just there to watch things be done. She had stood by silently, never said a word. With this realization came revulsion. Was she really so useless? Was she truly willing to play "follow the leader" for the rest of her life, never willing to forge her own path?

Yes, came the answer, yes she was. The thought was utterly revolting. How could she so willingly let others rule her? It was disgusting and suddenly Taylor's words came back to her.

'I hope this is making you feel important.' Feel important, that's what she was content with. Feeling important rather than being important.

Madison tossed and turned the rest of the night and when she finally did rest her head it was thanks to the prick of a needle.

Sophia was angry. This was not news to anyone, as angry seemed to be her default state, but she was even angrier than usual. Hebert had been being uppity all month and she had yet to have the chance to rectify the situation. Every time they got close Hebert seemed to slip the net after insulting her betters. It was driving her crazy! It was for this reason that she had had more reprimands than usual over the past month, her spoiled mood was leaking into her cape life now and that meant that Hebert had started affecting her escape from her. It was infuriating!

Sophia stalked the halls of Winslow searching for Hebert and nodding with quiet approval as the prey scattered to make room, they at least knew their betters when they saw them, they knew when to cower in hopes of going unseen. So why couldn't Hebert?

As it turned out, it appeared she had finally gone into hiding again because after several minutes Shopia still hadn't found her. A smirk appeared on her lips at having finally scared the bitch back into her hole. Now, to find just where that hole was.

Sophia's phone rang pulling her out of her thoughts, she checked the caller ID to find it was Emma, ah her Magnum opus. It was hard work, but Sohipa was slowly Turning Emma into a perfect Predator, it be so much easier if Hebert would finally stay away for good and stop reminding Emma of who, and what, she used to be.

"Hey, there survivor, how's the cold treating you?"

The line was silent for several moments before a voice spoke, obviously distorted. "Hello Sophia, it's so nice to finally get a chance to speak with you." Even though the distortion the voice sounded smug.

"Who the fuck is this? Where's Emma?" Sophia demanded already sprinting out of the school to her nearest dead drop. Whoever was fucking with her was going to regret it that was for sure.

"Now, now, Sophia, you're being very rude."

"Listen here, you bitch. If you so much as hurt a hair on her head I'll-" Sophia snarled grabbing the hidden duffle and ducking into an alley.

"Calm yourself, Emma's right here and she's perfectly safe. Here I'll let you talk."

There was the telltale sound of a phone being passed before Sophia finally heard Emma's voice.

"Please, please I don't want to die." Her friend spoke in sobs.

"Emma, Emma listen to me, you'll be fine I'll come to get you, you just need to last that long you can do that, you're a survivor."

"Sophia? Oh god, please you gotta help me they have me tied up and M-"

Emma's voice was cut off as the ruffling sound was heard again.

"See she's perfectly fine, as of right now."

"You son of a bitch I'll kill you, I'll find you and I'll kill you." Sophia screeched as she quickly made her way to the rooftops.

"Oh, don't worry, there's no need to find me." That's when Sophia felt the prick in her thigh, she looked down to see a needle sticking out of her, she swore as fell.

Emma had gone to sleep in her bed only to wake up tied to a chair in a concrete room, she looked around confused only to try to launch herself back when she saw the blood on the floor.

"Welcome to the changing room." A soft voice drifted from the corner of the room. Emma snapped her head over only to see Taylor standing with Madison next to a large metal door.

"Do you like it? It's part of one of the most prestigious and exclusive clubs in the world." Taylor continued, uncaring of the panic in her eyes.

"Taylor? What the fuck is going on?" Emma screamed as she rattled the chains in an attempt to escape.

"We're going to see if you can change, Emma. In truth, I hope you do. I'd like to have my friend back."

Emma scowled. "Is that it? You think if you just freak me out a little I'll come crawling back to you like a lost puppy? Well, I'm made of sterner stuff than that!"

Taylor simply nodded, cold calculating eyes staring impassively at me. "Oh, I know. Madison, the cart."

Madison, who Emma had almost forgotten was there, was dressed in a simple white robe that flowed down her body stopping just before it hit the floor. She opened the door and walked out, closing it behind her. Moments later, Emma heard rattling as something was pushed to the room and Taylor opened the door to reveal a cart heavily ladened with various stainless steel cutting tools in an expertly laid out manner. She placed it next to Emma's chair and then left once again. Emma screamed.

Taylor grabbed one of the smaller knives and walked forward placing a finger to her lips. "Shhh. It's okay."

Emma leaned back as far as she could. "Please…"

Madison returned once again handing something to Taylor. Taylor then reached around the back of Emma's head and pressed something cold to her ear. Emma jumped whimpering.

"Please, please. I don't want to die."

"Emma, Emma listen to me. You'll be fine. I'll come to get you, you just need to last that long. You can do that, you're a survivor." Sophia's welcome voice came and hope bloomed in Emma's chest.

"Sophia? Oh god, please you gotta help me they have me tied up and M-" She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as the phone was pulled away from her hand handed back to Madison, who once again left the room.

Taylor leaned back from her quietly inspecting the knife she had chosen.

"Please, please, I'll do anything, I'll be good," Emma begged, hoping to stall for time. Sophia would save her, Sophia always saved her.

Taylor looked down at her again with those cold passionless eyes. "No," She nearly whispered, "I don't think you will."

Taylor advanced on her and Emma once again began struggling against her restraints, it was futile and she knew it, but she had to try.

Taylor walked behind her and pause, blade pressed against Emma's back. "I'm going to try to change you, Emma. And to change, one needs to lose dead weight. There's a more delicate way to do this, but I have neither the time nor the inclination. So I'm going to start cutting and I'll only stop once you've changed, alright?"

"Please, please Taylor." Tears ran freely down Emma's face as she sobbed, begging.

There was a moment's pause before she felt the steel bite into her for the first time.  
-

Brockton Bay Gazette

Local Track Star Found Skinned Alive!

BY: Rebeca Grass

Local track star from Winslow High School, Sophia Hess, was found skinned alive outside a warehouse at 8:15 AM this morning, She was found in a ditch with all the skin removed from her body outside Franklin Cargo in the West Apple district of the docks, this shocking discovery was found by Grace Holiday during her morning run….


End file.
